


Time

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel, The Defenders, The Punisher - Fandom, frank castle - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Suicide, Platonic Soulmates, Swearing, mentions of sexual harrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: When a person reaches the age of 18, they get a timer and the name of their soulmate on their forearm. The times varies its color from green to red depending on the time that the soulmate has left. Frank Castle is worried that his soulmate has only a few months left alive and he hasn't met them yet. The night was only beginning...





	Time

_3 months and counting._

Frank looked at the shiny numbers of his timer on his forearm. They were slowly turning from green to an orangeish color, and the name under it was as bright as it always was. He sighed heavily as he finished his fourth coffee in a row. He wondered where this person was, what was the dangers they were about to face and why did they had so little time left. His temporary apartment was small, but it had enough things for his runaway life. Somehow Karen had a good head for shady things, and this apartment was not far from it. He put on his jacket, placed a pistol on his holster and closed the door behind him.

_The night was only beginning…_

(Y/N) zipped her hoodie up to her neck, put her earphones and played her Spotify list. It was cold and she preferred to stay in, but it was that or starve until the next night. She had no food at all in the fridge and she was hungry and angry, both at the same time. The nearest shop was 10 blocks away, and that was her real problem. The dangers of Hell’s Kitchen were the lesser of evils. Food was first and that was about it.

She took a look at her green bright numbers on her forearm, and it still had some years; her soulmate was still safe. She sighed in relief and smiled lightly; then she took in a deep breath and got out. The city was loud and alive. It was like a monster ready to eat everything like the No-Face monster from Spirited Away, but (Y/N) was strong enough to stand tall against the demons, and Frank did no less than that. He fought the demons with his own hands.

It was a cold night for both of them; two strangers that had only their city of residence as a common point. (Y/N) had the bags well secured in her hands, but no matter how loud her music was, she could still feel observed. She walked near a car to see herself on the mirror and see how a man was following her. She had seen him before at the store; he looked at her with dark eyes, he obviously wanted something. She walked faster, and so did he.

Up in the buildings, Frank Castle observed his city. He longed for another coffee, but it was dangerous for a man like him to go out for one just like that. He knew he had people to back him up, but it was still not a good idea to show himself in public. So for now, rooftops were just fine.

(Y/N) got to a busy street, not as full of people as it was of cars. The red light didn’t let her cross, and her mysterious companion stood closely next to her. Too close. She turned the music off to keep herself focused, and sent a silent prayer to whoever was up there. The green light showed up and (Y/N) started walking again. She took a few turns just to see if she could get away, but the more she tried to leave him behind, the more he tried to get close. There was no way of escaping from him unless she threw everything away and ran. She had no other choice.

Leaving the groceries behind, she took off, running as fast as she could in the freezing New York night. Up on a rooftop, Frank Castle followed a strange scene. A girl was being followed by a man. She ran fast, but the man ran faster. Frank saw her taking the wrong turn and next thing he knows is that a scream so feral, so painful cuts through the cold air and goes straight to his ears. No one comes to see, and he’s there, just a few floors up. He’s ready to take action and to end with one of the thousand demons of Hell’s Kitchen.

_The night had already begun…_

(Y/N) had fallen onto some bags that laid on the floor, while her attacker was crawling upon her. Her body was numb and she couldn't escape from him. The man was already ripping her clothing with a small knife he kept hidden; the smell of alcohol only made her dizzier and more defenseless. Her brain ordered her to stand up, but her body was not responding.

She was half naked by the time she could react again. The cold against her skin woke her up and she started screaming for help again. At the top of her lungs, but no one came to help her and it only pissed her attacker more and more. He heavily landed a rough hand on her cheek, making her cry quietly as he took off his own clothing.

But out of a sudden, a pair of arms threw the attacker away as if he was just a piece of paper tossed to the trash can. Frank tried to look away, but he couldn’t. It wasn’t because the girl was a pleasant sight, but because he couldn’t afford to look away as everyone did. He took of his jacket and gently offered it to the shaking girl. She recognized him immediately, but as shook as she was, she was unable to make any move, other than just curling under the warm cloth that she had just been handed.

Now he needed to take care of a rat. Not making much of a deal of it, Frank left the attacker unconscious because he didn’t want to scare her more than she already was. Once he believed it was enough, Frank wiped his brow and cleaned his hands on his t-shirt. He took a deep breath, trying hard to relax and seem more calmed. Once he turned around, he found the girl curled in the exact same position. She was in a terrible shock.

“I’m not gonna hurt'ya,” he raised his palms, “just so you know,” the girl nodded, or maybe it was just the cold that made her head and whole body move and shake so much. “Uh– I’m Frank Castle, by the way, the–the Punisher,” he scratched the back of his head as he took slow steps towards her; somehow she knew deep inside he was a trustworthy man. She could explain it, but her words weren't ready to do that yet, “you can keep the jacket, and if you want, I–I can look away so you can put it on” he turned on his heels, giving her enough time to put on the jacket correctly and zip it, “is there a place I can take you? Do you have a home? The police station? Somewhere?” The girl couldn’t reply; her jaw shivered and not exclusively from the piercing chill of the night, “Are you hungry? I mean, there’s someone I can call.”

“No,” she finally spat, “there's no one.”

“Okay,” Frank nodded, “uh–are you (Y/N)? (Y/N) (Y/L/N)?” (Y/N) nodded this time. “Oh well–fuck it. You’re my soulmate,” he reached out a hand to help her up.

“I know,” (Y/N) smiled lightly and accepted the hand gladly “I’ve known that for a while,” she tapped her left forearm and sighed heavily, trying to take in what had just happened. "Your clock has been red so many times..." Her eyes darted to the man’s unconscious body and then to Frank’s eyes; Frank looked back.

“He’s not dead,” he chuckled, “just knocked out,” he placed a apparently heavy hand, which turned out to be incredibly gentle, soft and almost feather-like, on her shoulder. (Y/N) didn’t look afraid anymore, “So, where can I take you?”

“Take me home,” she pleaded. “Shit,” she muttered after a small pause, “I threw my food on the street,” and took her palm to her forehead, “I don’t have more money with me–”

“I can call someone,” Frank chimed in, “it’s a friend who can bring food to your place and won’t ask a thing. Come on, let’s get you safe and warm.”

(Y/N) welcomed Frank to her place. He was very comfortable in it, as if he lived there with her. She headed to the bathroom to have a well-deserved shower while Frank’s friend got there with something to eat.

It was an eternal shower, but the water couldn’t wash away the feeling of being touched by someone so vicious. She was far conscious of the demons of the city, but nothing had ever gotten so close to her. Not even a pickpocket. She felt unsafe for the first time in a lifetime.

Once she was well wrapped with the towel, she left the ripped clothing inside a bag ready to be thrown to the garbage. She looked at her clock before sliding down her hoodie. It still had years and years until it hit zero. That mean Frank still had some more time… hopefully, those years he had left could be spent with her, or at least, near her; the mere thought drew a smile on her lips. Sometimes she wondered how much time she had left, but soon the thought was left aside because Frank was calling her name to have something to eat. Against his wishes, he did not have coffee.

“My friend brought some tea, she thought–”

“She?” (Y/N) chimed in. “Is she your… girlfriend?”

“She’s a girl, and she’s my friend,” he shrugged, “but not my girlfriend,” the two soulmates giggled so heartedly that whoever saw them would thought that they knew each other from an entire life, “what about you? Is there a significant other in your life? Or _otherssss_?”

“I ain’t got time for that,” (Y/N) shook her head; they stayed in a barely awkward silence for a while, until she opened her mouth to ask something. “How did you know I was your soulmate?”

“Well, I saw my clock and it was turning orange. It had your name down below and…” he stopped, doubting if he should continue or not, (Y/N) frowned lightly and Frank carried on, “well I was having some fresh air and I saw you when you stopped at that red light. Next thing I know is that you’re being chased and you take that… very stupid turn,” he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, “and I just had to help you. I was drawn by you, I don’t know how. Then, the time changed and so did the color. It was green again. I put the pieces together.”

“The time?”

“Uhh–fuck” he snapped his fingers, “so–well. When I got out you had little time. So I made up this theory that if you… well if _that thing_ happened,” he made the emphasis, “you would’ve…”

"Killed myself?” (Y/N) cocked an eyebrow; taking the cup in her hands and inhaling the warmth and the scent of herbs she took a pause. “Sounds a bit dramatic, not gonna lie,” she shrugged, “but possible” she took a big sip, letting the hot water run down her throat, heating up every cell of her body. The corners of her lips curled and she looked up to Frank again. “Thank you, for finding me and saving me. What a great soulmate I’ve got.”

“Yeah, I’ll admit you’re not so bad either,” he made a toast with his cup of tea and they both laughed again.

The two soulmates stayed talking and drinking tea until very late; just catching up with what it had been of their lives. (Y/N)’s eyes felt tired, and with good reason; it was around 4 am and she had been up for more hours that she could count. Frank noticed and encouraged his newly found soulmate to get some sleep; the night had been long for her and she needed to rest and hopefully forget what had happened.

“And where are you going?” (Y/N) sheepishly asked. “Cause if you have nowhere to go…”

“You want me to stay here?” He turned around, letting the knob go and doubting if to get closer. “I think you need to rest, and I’ll come by once I get the chance.”

“Frank, sweetheart,” she giggled, “I’m literally asking you to stay the night, nothing more than that. I may have something that could fit you,” Frank cocked an eyebrow at her, “I like huge clothes for whenever I’m tired, which is always.”

(Y/N) invited Frank to her bedroom and gave him something to wear. She brushed her teeth and when she was done, she found him awkwardly standing next to the bathroom’s door, already wearing his night clothes. She slid under the covers and signaled him to do so too. The Punisher took a deep breath and for the first time in a very long, he felt comfortable and ready to have a good night of sleep.

(Y/N) curled towards him, and against all odds, he happily welcomed her into his arms. He hadn’t figured out how long it had been since he got pure and uninterested human contact for the last time. Shaking the thoughts away, he placed a tender kiss on her temple, and even though he hated to admit it, he slept with a great smile on his lips. And so did (Y/N). She felt invincible, and who isn’t when they have Frank Castle, the Punisher himself, as their soulmate?


End file.
